


Re:Birthday

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Of MoM and Time Travel [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Don't copy to another site, For Sora's birthday, Gen, Master of Masters is Sora, Mom!Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Another year, and another birthday passed. And Riku decides to set out on his friend’s birthday. But first, a chat with another friend on the beach.Elsewhere, a man ponders how long it has been since his birth has been celebrated by those he cares about.Unsurprisingly, he doesn’t remember the last time it happened.





	Re:Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Should be working on my assignment but fuck that I want to write a fic for Sora's birthday for once. But I'm mean as well so...
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Green eyes gazed out into the light of dawn, watching waves crash onto the sandy beach. The crunch of sand alerted him to the presence behind him, followed by her voice. 

“You’re going after him then, Riku?”

“... Yeah. It’s his birthday after all. It wouldn’t do for the birthday boy to not be home,” Riku said as the red haired girl sat down next to him.

“Do you want me to come with you?” She asked, unsure. 

“Do you want to go after him Kairi?” Riku questioned. He knew she wanted to chase after Sora. Why wouldn’t she? Then again, looking at Kairi’s downcast and hesitant face, he could guess what she was thinking right now.

“... Yes. But not as I am right now. That final fight? It told me clearly I wasn’t ready at all,” Kairi murmured, before she steeled herself and looked out into the horizon with determination, “So I’ll train. And when I’m ready, I’ll be right behind you.”

Riku smiled. Good. She hadn’t lost that spark after all. 

“We’ll be waiting.”

With that, the pair turned their attention back to the rising sun, watching as its light began to chase the shadows away.

“...”

“...”

“You know, it’s funny how Sora’s become the damsel in distress,” Riku blurted out.

Kairi mock gasped at her friend,“Riku!”

“It’s true though!” Riku countered.

“He’s not even here to defend himself!” she replied, looking seriously at him, before they both broke down into helpless giggles. A single thought ran through both their minds though, as they continued to laugh.

‘I wish Sora were here to enjoy this with us...’

* * *

Xigbar blinked as he heard the hummed tune of Happy Birthday coming from where he knew his Master was. Opening up the door to the roof, he spotted him, the Master of Masters, sitting on the ledge and humming the song.

Then he had to freeze when he was addressed directly.

“You know Luxu. I’ve missed way too many birthdays over the course of my lifetime. I can’t even keep track of how old I am anymore because my age doesn’t match my appearance,” the Master of Master hummed.

“It’s your birthday today, Master?” Xigbar asked, suddenly interested. This was perhaps the first time the Master of Masters ever mentioned it in his, or any of the other Foretellers’ presence. There was still so much they didn’t know about their Master, even after all these years.

“Yep! Not sure how old I am, as I stated earlier, but my younger self? Sheesh, he’s going to spend his birthday dead! Even I’ve never experienced that before! Or have I? Does being stuck in limbo count?”

A particularly strong gust of wind suddenly blew over them and Xigbar closed his eye, wincing at it’s strength. When he opened it, all he could do was stare at the person in front of him.

The hood that normally hid the Master’s appearance had flipped off, thanks to the wind. What remained was a familiar head of spiked brown hair, bobbing as he began singing.

_“Happy Birthday to me,_

_Happy Birthday to me!_

_Happy Birthday to Sora~~~_

_Happy Birthday to me~~!”_

All the while, the Master’s single blue eye watched as his younger self ran around Shibuya, unaware that his birthday had once again passed without celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *Sees its Sora’s birthday*  
> My Mind: WRITE ANGST!  
> Me: How about angst with MoM!Sora? That works.
> 
> (AKA This was my thought process for the evening. Also yes. I'm still getting a kick out of causing Xiggy shock at who MoM is under that hood.)


End file.
